Someone to Watch Over Me
by waikiki23
Summary: Before his death, Roy promises to watch over his partener. Will Johnny be able to see that someone is watching over him? R & R! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**This story I wrote after watching Ladder 49 for the umptenth time. I am not stealing from any one, including Emergency! Thanks to Soldier Heart for being my beta reader. Please review and let me know what you think.**

He looked again at the faded photograph that was in the wooden frame that was on his desk. It was of himself and another man, his brother and best friend. A tear fell down his face as he thought of him.

"Captain, are you okay?" a voice interrupted his thoughts.

Captain John Gage looked up sharply to see his engineer at the doorway of his office.

"Yes Matt, I'm okay. Just thinking about a friend," Johnny said, putting the picture down.

"I guess it still hurts after all these years, doesn't it Cap?" Matthew Bracken asked.

"Yes it does and I think it will always hurt, especially when I see his wife and kids," Johnny replied.

"Cap, what happened? I've known you for ten years now and you never have told me," Matt asked sitting in a chair in front of Johnny's desk.

"Well, I guess it's time for you to know."

Johnny began the story of his friendship to the one man who understood him best and the day he lost his best friend and brother.

_19 years before..._

"Today is a beautiful day, isn't it Johnny?" Roy DeSoto asked cheerfully as he entered the locker room. Roy looked extremely happy. Roy and Johnny had been working together for about two years and already they were the best of friends. They were closer than some brothers.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Johnny said as he was changing into his uniform.

"Oh come on Johnny! Today is beautiful and nothing can make me change that thought," Roy said as he took his shirt off to change into his uniform.

"What has you so happy to day Pally?" Johnny asked, noticing Roy's eyes were dancing with excitement.

"Joanne is pregnant! Chris is going to have a little brother or sister! And you are going to be an uncle again!" Roy said happily.

"Wow! That is great Roy! Congratulations!" Johnny said, pumping Roy's hand then giving him a brotherly hug.

"Roll call!" Captain Stanley yelled loudly from the apparatus bay.

"Want to come over tomorrow morning? Joanne wanted to know what your reaction would be when you found out you were going to be an uncle and wants you over for a celebratory breakfast," Roy asked as he finished putting on his uniform.

"I'd love to. Better hurry or we are going to be late for roll call," Johnny said. putting his badge and name tag on his uniform.

"Yeah, you know it Junior."

"And Roy," Johnny started.

"Yeah, Johnny?"

"Congratulations on being a daddy again," Johnny said as he and Roy left the locker room.

"Thanks Johnny. Thanks a lot."

_Back to the present..._

"His kids call you Uncle Johnny, don't they?" Matt asked, totally enthralled with his Captain's story.

"Yeah. I was Roy's brother. I was around his kids pretty much all their lives. If anything was to happen to Roy and Joanne, I was to raise their kids. I welcomed that responsibility. I love those kids very much," Johnny said, twirling a pen in his fingers.

"So I've noticed. Every time they stop by here, you really show that you love them as your niece and nephew. All the guys see it." Matt said.

"Yeah, those kids mean a lot to me. They always visited me when I was injured," Johnny said putting the pen down.

"Really?"

"Yeah, that they did. I always welcomed those visits. And Roy was always there for me."

_14 years before..._

"But daddy, we want to see Uncle Johnny!" Little Jenny DeSoto said in her best pouting voice.

Roy was getting ready to go visit Johnny, who had been injured after being hit by a car. Johnny was still unconscious and he was afraid how his little girl would react to seeing her injured Uncle Johnny. Joanne had taken their 7 year old son Chris to the market with her.

Roy kneeled in front of his blonde haired little girl.

"Jenny honey, your Uncle Johnny is very sick. I'm not sure you should see him."

"But daddy, I'm a big girl now. Please daddy? Uncle Johnny needs me. I drew him a picture," Jenny said, tears flowing down her face holding up a picture in crayon that his little 5 year old had drawn.

"Okay sweetheart. If that is what you want, I'll take you to see Uncle Johnny," Roy said taking his little girl by the hand. He wrote out a note to his wife then went out to the car, putting Jenny in her booster seat.

Roy turned on the kids' music for Jenny and rode in silent contemplation of the past days events. Roy had to treat Johnny at the scene. They had been working together for 7 years, going to hell and back many times. Most of the time Roy had to hold a silent vigil next to the man who had become very important to him. There were times Johnny had to do it for him. But no matter what, Johnny and Roy were always there for each other.

They made it to the hospital in 10 minutes. Roy got his little girl out of her booster seat and took her little hand. Father and daughter walked into the hospital hand in hand. They started walking to the elevators when a voice came from behind them, "What are you two doing here?"

They turned to see Dixie McCall behind them. Dixie smiled as she approached one half of the paramedic dynamic duo.

"Jenny here wanted to see her Uncle Johnny. She is a big girl now. She even drew him a picture," Roy said smiling lovingly at his little girl.

"That is so pretty Jenny. Well, I have been trying to call you for the past 15 minutes. Johnny woke up about an hour ago. The doctors checked him over and I tried to call to let you know," Dixie said as the trio started again for the elevator.

"That's great! I am so relieved! I have been worried about him," Roy said as the elevator doors closed behind him.

"Well, he has been asking for you. I think he will be happy to see Jenny too," Dixie said as the elevator doors opened.

"Are you going to his room?" Roy asked as he, Dixie and Jenny got off the elevator.

"No, I'm working on this floor. I will check in later," Dixie kneeled next to Roy's little girl. "Jenny, I'm glad I got to see you again. Make sure you give your Uncle Johnny a big kiss,"

"I will Dixie," Jenny said, giving Dixie a hug.

"I'll see you guys later," Dixie said as she walked down the hall.

Roy took his little girl's hand again and walked to Johnny's room. Before they entered, Roy kneeled in front of Jenny.

"Are you sure you want to do this honey?"

"Yes daddy," little Jenny replied.

Roy knocked on the door, heard Johnny say "Come in", and entered the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who reviewed! I appreciate Soldier Heart for being my ever faithful beta reader. Please review and let me know how you are liking the story so far.**

_Back to the present..._

"What happened then?" Matt asked grateful that the alarm bell hadn't gone off. He realized his Captain needed to get this out in the open even though it had been ten years before.

"Roy came in with little Jenny. Jenny pulled away from her daddy and ran to my side. She handed me the picture she had drawn and managed to give me a big kiss. I was in tears at the affection this little 5 year old was showing me. Roy apologized, thinking Jenny had hurt me. I just looked at him, telling him to wait. Jenny told me how she was sad her Uncle Johnny was sick. She wanted me to get better so I could play with her. Then she fell asleep next to me. Roy and I talked for about half an hour before Roy decided he'd better head home. Roy scooped up his sleeping child in his arms, promising to come back to see me and left the room. I realized that his kids loved me just like an uncle. I was deeply touched by this, considering I never married and had kids," Johnny said, another tear escaping his eye.

"Wow. I'm glad Jenny didn't react badly to seeing you injured," Matt said taking a sip of his coffee.

"I know. After that, Roy never questioned bringing his children to see me or him when we were injured. He knew then his kids could handle seeing us injured," Johnny said.

"What happened to that picture she drew for you?" Matt asked.

"I have it at home; along with everything else those kids gave me. I kept everything they gave me over the years," Johnny replied smiling.

"That is so nice. Those kids really look up to you."

"Yeah they do. And they were so young when their father was taken from them," Johnny said tears flowing freely.

"How old were they?" Matt asked, realizing moisture was gathering in his eyes.

"Chris was 12 and Jenny was 10. He and Joanne had been married for 16 years and we had been working together for 11 years. It was the worst day of my life," Johnny said as began to relieve the nightmare that happened a decade before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank to all of you who are reading this story and reviewing. I am sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter up. I have been really busy. **

**I do not own any of the guys, wish I did. Please review and let me know what you think.**

_10 years before..._

The day started normally for Roy DeSoto. He arrived at work early enough to change into his uniform, talk to Marco, get a cup of coffee and watch the frenzied actions of two of his crew mates.

At 5 minutes to 8, Johnny came sliding into the locker room, flinging his civilian clothes into his locker and racing to get into his uniform. Chet ran in a minute later, basically imitating Johnny.

Roy was standing at his locker putting his badge on and watching Chet search for his badge and Johnny search his locker for his shoes. "Morning Junior," Roy said.

"Morning Roy. Damn, where are those...oh here they are!" Johnny greeted his best friend as he pulled out his shoes and started to put them on.

"Did your alarm not go off again?" Roy asked as he watched Chet flinging all the contents of his locker out onto the floor.

"No, I overslept. I forgot to turn the alarm on. Oh well, at least I made it!" Johnny said emphatically as he finished tying his shoes.

Roy was grinning as Cap yelled, "Roll call!"

He heard Chet swearing, still unable to find his badge.

"Ready Junior?"

"Yeah, Pally, I think I am," Johnny said as he and Roy hurried into the apparatus bay, Chet still cursing under his breath and flinging clothes.

They slid into formation beside Mike and Marco.

"Where's Chet? Is he not here yet?" Cap asked, a look of annoyance crossing his face.

"No, he's here Cap. He was looking for something in his locker though," Roy said smiling.

"I bet the twit lost his badge again, didn't he?" Cap asked.

"It looks that way," Roy replied, all the guys grinning from ear to ear.

"Chet, get in here!" Cap yelled, loudly.

Chet came running in, trying to pin his badge to his uniform. He slid next to Johnny.

"Nice of you join us. I'm glad to see you didn't loose you badge again," Cap said looking at Chet.

Chet gulped before answering, "Sorry about that Cap. I left my badge on another uniform shirt. It won't happen again."

"Chet, you have said that every time you have lost your badge. At least this time you didn't loose it. Any way, we've got a group of school kids coming in at 1:00pm. Gage, DeSoto, you're going to be tour guides. Assignments for today; Stoker, dayroom. Gage, DeSoto, clean the apparatus bay. Marco, you have the bunk room. I'll be cooking today and Kelly you have the latrine. Is everyone clear?"

All 5 heads nodded, Chet's somewhat sadly.

"Good, let's get to it then," Cap said as he dismissed the men and headed to his office.

"Man, latrine duty again. I just got off the last round a shift ago!" Chet started to complain.

"Well, Kelly, if you wouldn't loose your badge so much, you wouldn't be doing it again!" Johnny said, smiling.

"Don't start Gage or the Phantom might leave you a calling card!" Chet said disgustedly as the 5 men disbursed to start their cleaning duties.

"Roy, how's my niece and nephew doing?" Johnny asked as he pulled out the mop and Roy the broom from the utility closet.

"They are great. Jenny asked last night when you were coming over again. Chris wants you to come tomorrow so that we can play ball together."

"Is that an invitation?"

"Yes, it is. How 'bout it? Want to come?"

"I'd love to," Johnny said, grinning.

"Well, Joanne said..." Roy started before the klaxon cut him off.

_"Station 10, Station 51, Station 127, Battalion 14. Structure fire, 2514 Industrial Drive. Cross street Terrance Boulevard. Two, five, one, four Industrial Drive. Time out 9:21."_

Johnny and Roy put the broom and mop in the back corner of the apparatus bay and ran for the squad as the other members of the crew ran for the engine.

"Station 51, KMG 365," Cap replied, handing the address to Roy, hitting the door opener as he rounded the front of the squad. He then climbed into the engine as he put his coat on. The engine and squad pulled out, sirens blaring, their lights flashing, heading for their call.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter up. I am in the middle of about 5 stories right now, so I am trying to balance them.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and Soldier Heart for being my beta reader.**

**Please read and review!**

Station 51 was the first station to arrive on scene. The three story office building had smoke pouring out of all the windows; the third story fully involved. As they pulled up to the scene, Cap started barking out orders.

"Gage, DeSoto, pull two lines for the hydrant! Kelly, Lopez, two inch and a halves and hit the front of the building!"

"Right Cap," came four acknowledgements.

"LA, Engine 51."

"Go ahead 51," came the reply.

"LA, we have a three story building, the third floor is fully involved, smoke coming from every window in the building. Requesting a second alarm at this location."

"10-4 Engine 51."

Cap got out of the rig and was met by an older gentleman.

"Sir, you need to get back," Cap said as he tried to head over to where his paramedics were getting their equipment out of the squad.

"You don't understand, I'm the manager of this building. I'm not sure if everyone is out. I've tried taking a head count, but it's not conclusive."

"Okay sir, thank you," Cap said as he jogged over to his paramedics.

"John, Roy, just talked to the manager; he's not sure if there is anyone else in the building.

"We could do a quick sweep, in and out," Roy said as he and Johnny put on their turnout coats; Cap thought for a moment before he said, "Okay, in and out."

Johnny and Roy put their air masks on and ran for the building as the rest of the crews pulled up. They heard Cap assigning the crews as they arrived.

The two paramedics headed to the second floor first; they knew no one could have survived the fire that was raging on the third floor.

"See anything?" Roy yelled to his partner who was a little way down the hallway. Roy had just finished checking his side of the hall.

"Nothing yet! You?" Johnny yelled back, starting to head for the stairs; he knew it was only a matter of time before there was a flash over and the whole building would go. He had checked all the rooms on his side of the hallway.

"No! Let's head downstairs," Roy yelled, motioning for Johnny to head down the stairs ahead of him.

Johnny started down, running as fast as he could. Roy followed him, also running.

All at once, they heard an ominous creaking noise. The handi-talki they had with them came to life.

"HT 51, GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE NOW!" Cap's frantic call came over the radio.

"Engine 51, this is HT 51, we are on our way out now!" Roy replied, stuffing the HT back into his coat pocket.

Outside, Cap was watching the front of the building, praying his paramedics would come running out. He kept looking nervously at his watch. _Two minutes. It has been two minutes since I told them to get out._

He looked up; he didn't like the sound the building was making. Before he could register anything else, a huge explosion shook the ground and the building began to collapse, with John and Roy still in there.

Everyone watched in horror as the building came down in one sickening crash. After the initial fall of the building, the whole area went silent.

Then the noise began. All the radio's came to life, trying to assess the damage. "Battalion 14, Engine 51, we have a code I times two. My missing code I's are my paramedic team. They were inside the building when it collapsed," Cap said

He never waited for a response as he ran to his crew. "Guys, Roy and Johnny are still in there! I want you to..." He didn't finish as his radio came to life.

"Cap?" a weak voice asked.

"Johnny is that you?"

"No. It's Roy. I'm trapped here near the stairs. I have a ton of debris on me. I can't move very much. Johnny is about 2 feet from me. He was talking a few minutes ago, but he isn't now. Please help us."

"We are getting ready to head in. Roy, you and Johnny hang in there."

"Right Cap," was all Roy could manage to say. He was exhausted. Roy knew he was injured seriously, judging by the pain he was in. He realized he heard Johnny stirring.

"Johnny, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, loud and clear. Are you hurt Roy?"

"I'm pinned under some debris. I'll be okay," he lied then asked, "What about you?"

"Could be better. Roy, I don't feel so well. I think I'm gonna..." Johnny didn't finish as he began throwing up.

"Johnny? Johnny!" Roy was worried about his partner. Johnny never threw up unless he was seriously injured. He managed to look around and see Johnny buried under debris too. He could see blood trickling down Johnny's forehead and also noticed that Johnny had stopped throwing up but looked very pale. Roy winced as a sharp pain tore through his chest and abdomen.

"I'm okay Roy. I think I have a concussion. But you don't look so good either."

"I know, but I'm not the one throwing up."

"You've got a point there. Roy, do you think they know where we are? Do they know we were still in the building when it blew?"

"They know we are still in here. I have the handi-talki and called it in."

"Oh thank god. I really don't like being trapped in here," Johnny said, the pain beginning to take its toll on him. "Roy, I'm getting tired."

"You have to hang on Junior. Stay awake for me!"

Johnny didn't hear him; he had slipped into unconsciousness


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all who reviewed! Your input has been invaluable! Thanks to Soldier Heart for being my faithful beta reader; I couldn't have done it without you!**

**Please review and let me know what you think. You might need a tissue or two. You have been warned.**

"Johnny! Johnny! Come on, wake up!" Roy was pleading of his unconscious partner.

At the same time, the HT came to life.

"Engine 51 to HT 51, Roy, are you and John doing okay?" Cap asked.

"No. Johnny's unconscious again. You have to help us. Are you guys in yet? Are we the only ones trapped?" Roy asked, panic beginning to set in his voice.

"Roy, we are on our way in pal. Hang in there. Yes, you two were the only ones that were in the building at the time it blew. How bad are you guys?" Everyone with radios listened with bated breath as the Captain of Station 51 was talking to his trapped paramedics.

"I know Johnny's in a bad shape. He keeps coming in and out of consciousness. He has a head injury and I'm sure some broken bones, maybe internal bleeding as well."

"What about you Roy?" Cap was sick at his stomach thinking of his paramedics being injured,

"I can't tell. I can tell I'm bleeding, but I can't tell how bad it is. I'm pinned and in a lot of pain right now. Please, you have to hurry Cap."

"We're hurrying as fast as we can Roy. You just hang on and keep and eye on John. Engine 51 out."

Roy looked back over at his partner as he laid the HT down. _Johnny, you have to wake up. I don't think I'm going to make it out of here. I think I'm bleeding too much. It's going to be too late by the time they come to get us. I just pray you are able to pull through. You have to take care of Joanne and the kids. They will need you Junior._

A single tear fell as Roy thought about his family. He looked again at the man who was his brother. Johnny was beginning to come around again. He wiped the tear away before Johnny could see it.

"Roy," Johnny's weak voice said.

"Yeah Junior?" Roy asked.

"I was out again, wasn't I?"

"Yeah, you were out again. How are you feeling?" Roy asked, concern etching his face.

"Just in pain and lots of it."

"You could say that again," Roy said under his breath as another sharp pain cut him like a knife. A frightened look crept into Roy's blue eyes and clouded them over.

"Roy you're not doing good are you?"

When he didn't get a response, Johnny looked over at his partner. "Roy, come on. Are you okay?"

"No, no I'm not. Johnny, I don't think I'm going to make it out of here."

"Don't say that! Don't say that Roy! You are going to make it.!" Johnny said frantically. He was afraid he was going to loose his brother.

"Johnny, if I don't make it, you have to promise me that you will take care of Joanne and the kids. Joanne is going to need you. You have to be there for them." Roy's breathing became a little more difficult.

"Roy don't say that. You have to make it out of her! Please, you have to make it!"

"Johnny, promise me."

Johnny's eyes misted over as he said, "I promise Roy. I promise."

"Thank you Junior. I know I can always count on you." Roy's eyes filled with tears as Johnny began to cry.

"I will always be there Roy. Please don't leave me Pally."

"I have to Johnny. I promise you this; I will always look out for you. I will always have your back, and I will always watch over you."

As Roy's breathing became more difficult, the HT came to life again.

"Roy, John, how are you doing? We are getting close to you guys," Cap asked, trying not to let his emotions get the better of him.

"Cap, it's Johnny. Cap, Roy is slipping away. He's not going to make it," Johnny said simply, the words catching as he said them.

The four remaining members of 51 looked at each other, tears falling down their faces.

"Are you sure John?"

"Yes Cap, I'm sure." Roy had grabbed the HT with every last ounce of his strength.

"Roy, please hang on. We are almost to you," Cap said, hearing all his crew sniffling.

"I'm trying Cap. Please take care of Johnny. You...guys are...the best," Roy said as he handed the HT back to Johnny.

Cap was too stunned to say anything for a moment. "We will Roy, we promise to take care of your brother and partner."

Johnny looked back at Roy; Roy's eyes were closed.

_I love you Joanne. I will always love you and the kids. Johnny's going to take care of you. I know you will need him as much as he will need you. I love you Joanne._

As Roy took his last breath and closed his eyes forever, his last thought of his wife, the love of his life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. I was told my story was too short and that I needed to add some story line after Roy's death. Here it is. Let me know what you think!**

The day was a dreary one. It was misting rain and was cool out.

_Pretty symbolic, considering where I'm going today, _Johnny Gage thought to himself.

He was getting ready to attend the funeral of his partner, best friend and brother. He was going about it slowly, as he had just been released from the hospital the day before.

Since he had a broken leg, he would be unable to be a pall bearer. Instead he would be giving the eulogy.

_I dread giving the eulogy; I just know I am going to cry. I think this is going to be the hardest thing for me to do. To summarize your best friend's life into 15 to 20 minutes...it's so hard._

Johnny sat down, letting out the tears that had forced their way out. He looked at the time; he had 20 minutes before Chet picked him up.

________________________________________________________________________

"Roy Glenn DeSoto was more than a firefighter/paramedic; he was my friend and brother, someone I could rely on. I will never forget him." Johnny finished the eulogy teary eyed. There wasn't a dry eye in the whole church.

He stepped away from the alter and walked straight for Joanne DeSoto. He sat down next to her and hugged her as Cap, Chet, Marco, Mike, Dwyer and Bellingham stationed themselves around the flag covered casket. They picked up the casket and made their way down the aisle of the church. Johnny, Joanne and the kids followed the casket to the outside of the church where Engine and Squad 51 were waiting.

The pall bearers lifted the casket to the back of the engine; the squad was unable carry the casket on the back.

Roy's turnout coat and helmet were on the back of the squad.

As the church emptied, the men of Station 51's A-shift assembled behind the engine. Troy Barker, the B-shift engineer was in the engine, Tom Dwyer in the squad. They would be driving the vehicles to the cemetery.

Every one in the church crowded on the streets; the flag corps holding the flags out.

The procession started, the vehicles of Station 51 starting to move. The five remaining members of A-shift walked slowly behind the vehicles, all with tears in their eyes as they said goodbye to their friend for the last time.

_______________________________________________________________________

_2 months after the funeral..._

Joanne DeSoto threw her hands into the air in exasperation. She was trying to fix a leaky toilet and doing a terrible job of it. She threw the wrench she was using back into the tool box. She stood up, brushed her pants legs off.

_When Roy gets home he'll..._

Joanne stopped in mid-thought_. _She sat down on the floor, leaning back against the wall opposite the sink. Tears began forming in her eyes and falling down her face.

_God, I miss him so much. Why did you have to die Roy? It's not fair. You had a beautiful family, friends, and a best friend who was like a brother to you. I miss you so much Roy. I have to do so much that you did for me. Look at me; I can't even fix a damn toilet! It's not fair; it's just not fair._

Joanne sat in the bathroom for over an hour, crying her eyes out.

__________________________________________________________________________

_3 months after the funeral_

Johnny threw his coffee cup across the room, shattering it into a million pieces.

He had been released to go back to work the next shift. Johnny wasn't sure if he would be able to work; his partner would never work with him again.

As he cleaned up the pieces of the coffee cup, the tears spilled down his face.

_Roy, how can I go on without you? You were the one that knew me best. Dwyer is good guy; I know we will make a good team. But I want you back partner. There is no one like you._

As soon as he cleaned up the pieces, he sat on the couch and cried.

_I miss you Roy. You were the best partner I ever had. There was no one like you._

Johnny stayed on the couch and cried for a couple of hours before he fell asleep, tears staining his face.

____________________________________________________________________

_6 months after Roy's death..._

"Johnny, can I see you in my office for a moment?"

Cap was standing in his office doorway. He motioned for Johnny to follow him. The squad had just backed into the apparatus bay, having just finished a run.

"Sure Cap," Johnny said as he went around the front of the squad and Dwyer got out and headed for the day room.

"Close the door John." Cap said as Johnny entered the office.

Johnny shut the door and sat down in a chair in front of Cap's desk. "Yes Cap?"

"Are you okay John? We are all worried about you. We realize this has to be hard on you and we know you miss Roy very much. Are you sure you are happy here?" Cap asked as he sat back in his chair.

"I'm trying Cap. It is hard, to be next to his locker and realize he won't ever be using it again. Riding in the squad and not seeing him drive. It's hard, it's so hard"

"I know John. We just want you to know that we are here for you." Cap stood up, Johnny doing the same.

"Thanks Cap. You guys have really been a big help. I am grateful that I have great friends like you guys."

"Anytime John. Anytime."

___________________________________________________________________

_5 Years after Roy's death..._

"You want to do what?!" Joanne DeSoto looked at her 17 year old son in disbelief.

"Mom, I want to be a firefighter/paramedic, just like Dad and Uncle Johnny," Chris replied, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Honey, are you sure that's what you want to do? I mean, that's how... your dad..." Joanne was unable to finish her sentence. _Even after 5 years, it still hurts thinking about him._

"I know Mom. But I have wanted to be a firefighter ever since I was a kid. I want to be like Dad. You know he would have been happy to know that's what I wanted to do," Chris said, holding his Mom's hand.

Just then Jenny walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Mom, I'm home from school."

"Hi sweetie. How was your day?" Joanne asked her 15 year old daughter as she wiped a tear out of her eye.

"Fine. Are you okay Mom?"

"Yes. Chris was just telling me what he wants to do after he gets out of school." Joanne said as she stood and started making dinner.

"You want to do what Daddy did, right?" Jenny asked her brother, getting a glass of milk and sitting at the table across from Chris.

"Yeah. I really want to be a firefighter/paramedic. I guess it's in my blood."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well Jenny, what do you want to do?" Joanne asked.

"I want to be an ER trauma nurse, like Aunt Dixie."

"That's a good job. I know you and Chris will love what you do. You have had the best examples to go off of. Just remember to love what you do." Joanne said, still wiping tears away.

"We will Mom. Dad and Uncle Johnny were the best examples of that. But you have been a good example for us too. Thank you for taking care of us all these years. You really did a good job of raising us. Daddy would be proud."

Joanne stood and looked at her two children, realizing how much they had to grow up after their dad died. Both kids looked like him; strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes.

_They look so much like you Roy, You'd be proud of them._

_____________________________________________________________________________

_8 years after Roy's death..._

"Uncle Johnny!""Hey kido! How's it going?" Johnny asked, glad to see Chris DeSoto. It had been a few months since he had seen Roy's kids. Chris had surprised him by dropping by his station.

"I'm fine Uncle Johnny. Mom and Jenny send their love and an invitation for dinner tomorrow night," Chris said, sitting in a chair in front of Johnny's desk.

"What have you been into?"

"I passed my exams and I am a full fledged firefighter/paramedic."

"Wow Chris, that's great! How is your Mom feeling about it?" Johnny asked handing Chris a cup of coffee.

"She was a little upset when I first mentioned it. But, after a while, she consented and she is okay with it now." Chris said, accepting the cup.

"I bet. I am glad you went for it. You're following in your dad's footsteps. I'm proud of you and I'm sure your Dad would be too."

"I saw how much you and dad loved what you did when I was a kid. I wanted to be a part of it."

"Where did you get assigned?" Johnny asked.

"You'll never believe it; Station 51." Chris said, leaning back in his chair and grinning.

"No way! That is really cool! You'll love it there. Hank Stanley still works over there I believe." Johnny said.

"Yeah he does; he's my captain. It took him by surprise at first, but I love working for him."

"I did too. He is a fair man and someone you can trust 100%."

"I know, dad always told me that. Well, I have to be going. I am going to pick Jenny up from school. She is out for the semester." Chris stood up.

"How is she liking college?" Johnny asked, walking his nephew to the door.

"She loves it. She graduates in a year, I think. We are hoping she is able to find a job. She wants to work at Rampart."

"Yeah, she'll love it if she gets to work there. Look, I have to get back to work, but stop by anytime Chris. I'll come to dinner, tell your mom."

"I will Uncle Johnny. Thank you for all you have done for us since dad died. You were always there for us," Chris said

"I wanted to. Your dad was my best friend; I couldn't turn my back on his family. I love you guys and take care Chris."

"I know you did. We love you too," Chris said as he climbed in his car.

Johnny watched as Chris left. _Your kids are the greatest Roy. You taught them well._

As Johnny walked back into the station to finish his paperwork, he could have sworn he saw Roy beside him, giving him his smile of approval.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for the reviews. Let me know what you think of my story. Please read and review!**

_Back to the present..._

"So does Chris still work at 51?" Matt asked, wiping tears out of his eyes.

"Yeah he does. Hank Stanley is still the captain and Chris still loves to work there," Johnny replied, doodling on a piece of paper.

"Cap, how bad were you injured? I mean, why did..."

"Why did I live and Roy die if we were in the same area?"

"Yes. I hope I don't..."

"You didn't hurt my feelings by asking, I've asked myself the same question over the years. Yeah I was injured pretty badly. But by the time they got to us, Roy was gone. The only comfort I had was that even if they could have gotten to us in time, Roy would have never made it. He had been injured too critically. It was a miracle he held on for as long as he had. You see, a piece of the ceiling support had impaled him through his abdomen and out his back. He never would have made it to the hospital. I am so glad that he stayed conscious for as long as he had. I will never forget my partner who became my friend and brother."

Johnny began to cry, his tears flowing so hard they were like rain coming down on his desk.

Matt sat quietly for a moment, not sure what to do.

"I'm sorry Cap."

"Thanks Matt. After the funeral, I helped Joanne with the kids. I think she was glad to have someone help her. All the guys at the station helped. Some mowed the lawn, checked the car, did repairs and brought food. I told her to call anytime she wanted me to watch the kids. I took them about every Saturday. I loved it. Joanne did great raising them with out the support of her husband. But we always knew that Roy helped her.

Now the kids are grown and Joanne is proud of them, and so am I. Jenny does work at Rampart and she loves what she does" Johnny still had tears flowing down his face.

"You miss him, don't you?" Matt asked, still wiping away tears.

"Everyday. Every time we get toned out, I can almost see him riding along with me. He promised me that he would always watch over me, and he has. My brother has never left me." Johnny said as the tones started going off.

_"Station 110, Station 51, Battalion 14, Structure fire, 2093 Alameda Drive. Cross street Carson Boulevard. Two, zero, nine, three Alameda Drive. Time out 13:36."_

"Station 110 KMG 453," Johnny replied as he and Matt ran for the engine. Johnny handed a copy of the address to his paramedic team, rounded the front of the squad, and then climbed into the engine, putting his coat on.

As they started to pull out of the station, Matt could have sworn he saw Roy DeSoto climb in beside his captain in the engine and give a thumbs up to his partner as if to say, _I made a promise to you Junior. I'm here to watch over you._


End file.
